Lembranças de uma vida
by Lune de Plat
Summary: E se um dia você escrevesse uma carta analisando os fatos que acha importante na sua vida, para poder entender o caminho seguiu, para poder se enterder também, talvez.
1. Chapter 1

Por favor me digam o que acharam.

Capítulo 1

Bem, eu já falei com muitas pessoas mas não faço idéia de como se deve iniciar uma carta, principalmente quando essa carta não é escrita para ninguém, é como conversar sozinho sabe? Mas eu nunca conversei sozinha, minhas conversas internas são exatamente isso, internas, não costumo verbalizar os meus conflitos. Mas decidi escrevê-los, vamos tentar tornar isso mais racional. Já sei basta tentar organizar, é como montar um quebra-cabeça primeiro você precisa espalhar as peças para depois associá-las.

Qual o meu nome? Sakura

Quantos anos eu tenho?

Quem sou eu? Isso é uma questão extremamente complexa pra ser respondida, mas quando eu tiver a resposta eu coloco aqui. Por enquanto direi apenas que sou.

Talvez eu esteja escrevendo essa carta para me entender, eu sou quebra-cabeça que deve ser montado com essa carta, isso parece sem nexo mas é a verdade. Já ouvi dizer que já temos tendências a ser algo desde que nascemos, mas que nossa personalidade também é incrementada por situações e pessoas que nos marcam. Acho que vou começar contando as situações que me marcaram, porque dentro delas irão aparecer as pessoas que fizeram os mesmo.

A família sempre é extremamente importante para alguém então vamos começar a analisar por aí. Meus pais não foram extremamente presentes na minha vida, meu pai era um empresário e minha mãe não trabalhava porque meu pai ganhava dinheiro pelos dois. Éramos ricos, alto padrão de vida, fui acostumada a ter do bom e do melhor contanto que não pedisse atenção dos meus pais, família perfeita não? Toda história tem o seu _happy ending_ e a da minha família é quando meu pai descobre que minha mãe tinha um caso com o jardineiro, eles se separam e eu sou mandada para um colégio interno, pois eles não precisavam mais fingir que era uma família unida logo eu não tinha mais utilidade. Mas veja bem, não é como se fosse o fim do mundo, na verdade eu nem posso reclamar de nada, afinal lá eu tinha toda a atenção que queria, apesar de ser pequena, tinha 6 anos na época, notei que quanto melhor minhas notas e quanto mais eu me destacasse mais atenção eu teria, tanto dos meus professores quanto dos meus amiguinhos de classe. E assim começou a minha jornada no caminho para o conhecimento, que se desenvolveu de forma espetacular devo acrescentar, pois eu era movida por um objetivo muito forte, quando estava no fim da sétima série minha mãe morreu, não chorei, pois, acredito que tenha sido o melhor para ela, pois ela teve que passar seus últimos anos vivendo na miséria e tenho certeza que odiava isso, por isso se suicidou. E a mim restou apenas aceitar a decisão dela, ela era adulta sabia o que era melhor para si. Meu pai até me levou no funeral dela, foi lindo, posso dizer que apesar de ter passado seus últimos anos na miséria foi enterrada como rainha e isso a deixaria feliz, nesse mesmo dia meu pai me contou que estava doente, mas estava se cuidando e com tudo sob controle eu não precisava me preocupar. Quando voltei para a escola notei certo alvoroço que depois fiquei sabendo ter sido causado pela chegada de novos alunos, sempre chegavam alunos no começo do ano. Mas neste ano algo mudou, os dormitórios passaram a ser divididos, duas pessoas por dormitório e não apenas uma como era antes, minha companheira de dormitório era uma novata por isso tive que apresentar a escola para ela.

Estava deitada na minha cama esperando ela chegar e resolvendo uns exercícios de física para passar o tempo, até o momento em que a porta foi aberta com tanta força que achei que estavam querendo rachar a parede e um ser todo animado entrou no quarto e pulou em cima de mim me abraçando e falando tanta coisa tão rápido que eu ainda tava tentando adivinhar o idioma que a criatura falava.

- HELLOOO! Aítudobemcontigo? Vocêdeveserminhacolegadequarto, nossaeununcaestudeinumaescolainernaMEUDEUSseráqueeutrouxeroupassuficientes? DROGAAAAA ESQUECIAMEUSÓCULOSESCUROS sabiaquetavaesquecendoalgo...

-Err.. oi, não se preocupe aqui é colégio interno, mas você pode respirar e dar pausas entre as palavras, se quiser que alguém entenda algo.

-Ahhh.. oiiiiiiiii meu nome é Ino serei sua nova companheira de quarto, bom desculpa aí mas é que eu tava meio ansiosa sabe, não que eu quisesse vir para cá, mas de qualquer jeito queria logo saber como era, pelo menos aqui meus pais não vão ficar regulando tuuuuudo! A propósito qual seu nome?

- Sakura...

Para tudo, acho que pelo que eu escrevi até aqui já deu pra notar que eu não era exatamente uma criança sociável, na verdade quando estabeleci que fosse chamar atenção me destacando nos estudos esqueci que havia outras coisas na vida, por isso eu não era sociável, não tinha amigos, não sabia da vida dos outros e não gostava que se metessem na minha. Certo, eu era fechada, calada e arredia, então dá pra entender minha reação né? Não que eu fosse grossa ou coisa assim, apenas estava assustada com aquela conversa imensa, poxa a menina falou mais do que eu falava com os outros em um ano e ser grossa era o único jeito que eu conhecia para assustar as pessoas ou mostrar que não quero conversar.

Mas ela não se importou com o meu jeito.

- Aí que nome lindo, aliás, lindo mesmo é o seu cabelo. É natural? Nunca vi essa cor antes, se você cuidasse melhor dele seria bem melhor, claro.

- É natural sim. Obrigada, ninguém antes tinha elogiado meu cabelo.

- Ah não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar a tratar ele e com os penteados certos, vai ser impossível alguém não reparar no seu cabelo! Pode confiar. Afinal eu não tenho esse cabelo perfeito por nada sabe?

- Ah obrigada... eu acho...

É depois disso nós fomos nos falando cada vez mais, sabe a Ino era diferente de mim mas não completamente, ela era extremamente extrovertida, não tirava notas boas, falava muito, tava sempre sorrindo, era determinada e animada, também era fácil provocar ela, meio esquentadinha sabe. Por isso normalmente tava se metendo em confusão, e eu também, afinal passamos a ser parceiras ou amigas se preferir. O que tínhamos em comum era essa vontade de ser notada, de chamar atenção, apenas utilizávamos métodos diferentes para isso. Mas sendo amigas uma influenciou a outra e eu passei a me arrumar mais e a falar mais também, em contrapartida ela passou a estudar mais do que normalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu decidi não colocar a idade dela, porque ainda não tenho muita certeza de como vai er essa história. Fazia um tempo que eu não escrevia e espero ter conseguido continuar a história de forma que dê para entender. Muito obrigada. Beijos.

Capítulo 2

Acabei de apresentar aqui a pessoa que iniciou a reviravolta na minha vida, as vezes eu paro e tento imaginar como seria minha vida se eu nunca tivesse conhecido ela, não que tenha sido ruim apenas tenho vontade de saber que rumo eu iria seguir sozinha.

Certo, calma Sakura mantenha o foco se não isso aqui fica mais complicado do que já era para ser. Hummm... Ino, certo, ela rapidamente se tornou minha melhor e única amiga e com isso uma foi mudando a outra, mesmo sem notarmos. Nesse mesmo ano, oitava série, foi o ano decisivo para que tudo chegasse aonde chegou, foi nesse ano que conhecemos o Naruto e o Sasuke, não preciso dizer que eu era uma menina meio bestinha já que não costumava ter muito contato com as pessoas, digamos que era meio alienada. Mas mesmo que eu fosse cega, seria impossível não reparar naquele moleque, Uchida Sasuke, simplesmente lindo de morrer, porem seu ego e orgulho eram compatíveis com a sua beleza, aliás sua inteligência também.

Naruto era bonito também, ele era extremamente extrovertido e feliz, falava muita besteira e não tava nem aí, já cheguei a pensar que fosse de propósito apenas para chamar atenção, é ele também gostava de atenção e para consegui-la armava barracos, se metia em encrencas e tudo mais que pudesse lhe atrair atenção e fosse compatível com seu jeito espalhafatoso de ser. Mas ele era legal, as vezes. Acho que pessoas como ele e a Ino são as que tinham mais facilidade de se aproximar de mim, e junto com o Naruto veio o Sasuke, não por vontade própria devo acrescentar aqui, eles eram primos e aparentemente Naruto acreditava que isso dava a ele o direito de arrastar Sasuke pra onde ele fosse e acho que no fim, o Sasue pouco se importava, na verdade pra ele não fazia diferença alguma, a única pessoa com quem ele mais ou menos falava era o Naruto e normalmente era só pra discutir, eu lembro que era engraçado ver eles discutindo.

Sasuke andava com a gente, mas ficava com quem desse vontade e depois simplesmente saia de perto da menina e voltava pro nosso grupo, acho que ele nunca chegou a namorar ninguém, afinal para ele aquelas meninas eram só corpo e ele tinha o corpo delas quando queria, logo pra que aprofundar a relação? Não sei se era essa a lógica dele, afinal ele não falava sobre isso e nós sabíamos que não era para perguntar, era como em acordo, mesmo que ninguém tenha combinado nada.

O Naruto era mais calmo, apesar de ser como era ele era até que bem lento para esse assunto, juro que já vi ele corar quando uma menina passou uma cantada nele. Talve seja exatamente assim, ele era uma criança crescida e só queria brincar. Quando ele ficava com alguém o comportamento dele era o mesmo do Sasuke, até certo ponto, o problema é que geralmente ele não conseguia ser frio como Sasuke e a menina acabava grudando nele por mais tempo do que o que ele desejava e isso durava meses até ele mandar a guria acordar, ele não gostava de ver as pessoas tristes por isso acabava demorando para dar o fora, mesmo quando ele não agüentava mais.

A Ino tava sempre com alguém, no geral só por estar, ela não se apegava muito e quando se apegava era pelos caras errados, nunca vi menina para gostar tanto de menino problemático, ela já saiu até com traficante. Mas eu não posso dizer muito.

Digo isso porque nesse assunto eu tenho o rabo preso, também já me meti em muita roubada por conta de meninos errados. Eu não estava sempre com alguém, mas isso não quer dizer que quando eu estava eu achava a pessoa importante para mim. Na verdade eu só gostei de uma pessoa, e é sobre ele que vou falar agora, apesar de já ter falado antes.

Seu nome? Uchida Sasuke.

Ele era introvertido, arrogante, orgulhoso, irônico, sarcástico e por aí vai, ele não falava muito e quando nunca era algo legal, apesar de sermos supostamente amigos, eu não o conhecia muito, mas tinha certeza de que ele me conhecia, sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que ta sempre na sua mas na verdade sabe tudo o que acontece ao seu redor? Ele não se importava, mas sabia. As vzes só de encarar ele tinha a impressão de que ele tava lendo meus conflitos mais profundos, não posso dizer que isso me agradasse. E é claro que era apenas minha imaginação.

Nessa época nós organizamos _festinhas_ de vez em quando, sempre regada com muito álcool e eu comecei a beber, compulsivamente. Cheguei a passar mais de uma semana completamente bêbada, quando notava que estava quase ficando sóbria bebia de novo. Acho que todo esse contato com as pessoas me fez ficar mais sensível, para ter amigos você se permite sentir, mas quando você começa a sentir você não pode selecionar o que quer sentir e o que vai ficar amortecido dentro de você. Foi isso que aconteceu eu sempre fui pertubada pelos meus fantasmas familiares, afinal, caralho minha mãe se matou e isso me afetou, por mais que eu transparecesse que não. Enfim para não sentir eu bebia até desmaiar, mas as vezes a bebedeira tinha o efeito contrário e ao invés de esquecer eu lembrava, esses eram meus piores momentos, sempre que isso acontecia eu me escondia e só aparecia quando tava bem, infelizmente ou não, foi em um desses momentos que o Sasuke me encontrou uma vez, e essa foi a primeira vez que eu me abri para alguém, e foi também a primeira vez que vi que ele tinha lá alguma consideração por mim. Foi assim:

Eu estava no _meu lugar secreto_, era no jardim da escola embaixo de uma árvore, mas era bem distante de onde os alunos costumavam andar, ou pelo menos distante o suficiente para eu nunca ter visto ninguém passar perto enquanto eu estava lá. Mas nessa noite foi diferente. Eu estava chorando e soluçando, só por pensar nas coisas dolorosas pelo que eu tinha passado e perguntando porque minha família tinha que ser daquele jeito, porque não podíamos ser felizes e nos amar e verdade. Realmente patética não?

Não sei de onde ele surgiu nem exatamente quando só notei que ele estava efetivamente ali quando levantei a cabeça e o vi parado me olhando, parecia que já estava ali a algum tempo. Eu pouco me importei, não gostava de chorar na frente dos ourtors, mas ele era o intruso ali, afinal aquele era o meu lugar secreto. Ele simplesmente se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, não disse nada, mas os gestos dele era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir segura o suficiente para falar, falar e falar. Por causa do choro não sei se ele entendeu metade do que eu disse, mas ficamos sentados abraçados embaixo da árvore até que eu contasse todas as minha angustias, de forma confusa e atrapalhada mesmo, afinal eu estava bêbada e deprimida, combinação perfeita né? Não sei se ele entendeu ou mesmo se prestou atenção, mas o importante foi ele ter ficado ali comigo até o fim, afinal eu nunca tinha tido alguém assim para mim. Eu falei tudo o que tinha para falar, depois ficamos em silêncio abraçados, eu ainda chorando, mas dessa vez era um choro mais contido, mais calmo. Em algum momento ele começou a fazer carinho no meu cabelo e continuou até que eu dormisse. No outro dia acordei no meu quarto, já com um remédio para dor de cabeça e um copo de água no móvel que tinha ao lado da minha cama. A Ino sempre cuidava de mim quando eu exagerava na bebida, lembro que no momento que eu acordei ela tava arrumando meu café da manhã, apesar de já ter passado da três da tarde. Que sorte eu tive, as vezes não se sei se eu merecia essas pessoas maravilhosas que apareciam na minha vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de tudo quero agradecer as reviews e informar que eu decidi colocar a idade da Sakura apenas no fim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No ano seguinte (estávamos no primeiro colegial) entraram mais novatos que acabaram se tornando importantes na minha vida, não que tenham se tornado pessoas importantes pra mim, pelo menos não no começo, eles simplesmente passaram a fazer parte da minha vida, essas pessoas eram Temari e Gaara, eles tinham um irmão Kankuro, mas o cara era estranho e nunca se enturmou com nosso grupo, na verdade ele não fazia questão nem dar bom-dia pra gente, se queria falar com seus irmãos simplesmente ia lá e falava depois saia e pronto.

Sabe aquela pessoa que parece que chega à sua vida e vai se tornando cada vez mais importante sem que você perceba, na verdade ela entra na sua vida sem pedir permissão e quando você a nota já está cuidando da sua vida, como uma mãe ou irmã mais velha eu acho. Bem, assim eu posso definir a Temari ela é como uma irmã mais velha pra mim, apesar de não ser mais velha do que eu, mas ela que cuida da minha vida quando eu estou querendo jogar tudo pro alto, ela era a única que tinha coragem de me acordar quando eu tava de ressaca e me mandar arrumar o quarto, já que era injusto deixar a Ino arrumar sozinha (não que a Ino realmente fosse arrumar sozinha, ela normalmente tava de ressaca como eu e era acordada também) e o mais incrível é que nem eu nem a Ino conseguíamos discutir com ela, era só ela falar e lá estava eu e a porquinha arrumando tudo, acho que no fundo a gente sabia que ela tava certa.

É este é um detalhe importante, sempre depois de qualquer "festinha" era obrigado arrumarmos o quarto e nos livrarmos de qualquer vestígio que indicasse que ficamos acordadas até tarde farreando. Nossa escola era bem rígida quanto a bebidas alcoólicas e festas nos dormitórios, mas nosso grupo nunca foi pego eu até acredito que eles desconfiavam e muito da gente, mas nunca conseguiram provar nada.

Ela também me ajudava e a Ino quando estamos metidas em encrencas piores, quando fugíamos da escola pra ir ao shopping, ir a festas, ir a encontros, enfim esse tipo de coisa, Claro que não é como nós fossemos idiotas e toda hora ficássemos fazendo besteiras sem medir as conseqüências, é só porque quando fazíamos isso ela sempre tava ali pra nos ajudar a consertar. Claro que quando ela fazia alguma besteira a gente também ajudava, mas isso era raro de acontecer.

Já o Gaara era diferente da Temari, ele não demonstrava se preocupar com alguém tava sempre na dele, na verdade eu sempre o comparava com o Sasuke, não que a aparência deles fosse parecida, mas a personalidade eu acho que era, o fato era que os dois eram calados, orgulhosos e tal, talvez fosse por motivos diferentes mas eles eram parecidos sim. Eu acho que devido ao jeito dele de ser eu não tenho muito que falar sobre ele, mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, apesar de ser como ele é ele considera a gente sim, ele só não é de ficar demonstrando afeto por aí, mas teve um dia que um menino da nossa sala começou a falar mal da Ino, dizer que ela era fácil, oferecida e por ai vai, mas o fato é que ele só ficou falando isso porque levou um fora dela, na hora do intervalo lá ele fez questão de ficar falando esse monte coisas pra quem quisesse ouvir (não a parte de ele ter levado um fora, claro) e o Gaara nem pensou nem nada, só foi lá e de um murro na cara do mané, depois dessa ninguém falava de nenhuma de nós três perto dos meninos. Claro que o Sasuke e o Naruto já estavam do lado do Gaara pronto para brigarem também, mas o cara era covarde só foi preciso o primeiro soco para ele ficar quietinho.

No primeiro ano do colegial nossa amizade se fortaleceu ainda mais, sabe sempre que o grupo estava reunido aconteciam muitas brincadeiras e palhaçadas, até o Sasuke e o Gaara se soltavam mais e entravam no clima de curtição, todo mundo tirava com a cara de todo mundo e quase não tinham brigas (ta isso porque a gente releva as do Naruto e do Sasuke, afinal brigar para eles era como dar bom dia).

Nesse ano o Naruto começou a namorar uma menina que era da nossa série mais de outra sala, apesar dela ser super tímida e por isso não falar muito com a gente, ela era muito fofa, sempre dei apoio total ao namoro deles porque o Naruto gostava muito dela, ele era meu amigo, por isso eu sempre torci pra que ele fosse feliz e eu não acho que alguém consiga ser feliz só ficando com a galera, mas quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa. Eu posso dizer que eles faziam um casal super fofinho e ele fazia tudo por ela, claro que ela também gostava muito dele, você percebia isso só de olhar para o rosto deles quando estavam juntos. Eu ia me esquecendo de colocar aqui, o nome dela é Hinata.

Nesse ano a Temari começou a ficar meio interessada em um menino muito folgado que estudava na nossa sala, eu nunca falei muito com ele então não podia dizer se ele prestava ou não, porque não é só pelo fato da pessoa ser calada que significa que ele é um cara que presta, eu aprendi isso observando meus amigos Sasuke e Gaara. Ta certo que o menino era muito bonito, mas eu não o conhecia e como a Temari estava realmente afim dele eu queria pelo menos saber se ele prestava para a minha amiga, afinal ela sempre cuidou de mim, tenho culpa de me preocupar com ela?

Nesse ano eu comecei a beber menos, quem me ajudou muito a superar a bebida foi a Temari porque como eu já disse antes ela sempre cuidava de mim, o Naruto também, ele sempre ficava muito preocupado quando eu passava mal por causa da bebida, mas ele só veio me falar isso quando eu passei a ficar sempre sóbria no fim das festas. Eu não sabia que eu dava tanto trabalho para os outros.

Eu sempre tentava ficar perto do Sasuke e mostrar para ele como eu tinha superado aquela fase ridícula de beber até desmaiar, eu sei que mesmo que ele não falasse nada ele se preocupava nem que fosse um pouco, teve uma festa que ele bateu num menino porque eu estava tão bêbada que o cara tentou me agarrar e eu não conseguia reagir, nesse dia ele me salvou, ele afastou o cara de mim e ainda me levou para o quarto dele, me deixou dormir na cama dele e ficou zelando meu sono, na verdade eu acho que ele dormiu na cama do Naruto ou sentado no chão mesmo, mas quem vai me impedir de fantasiar um pouco? Eu também posso sonhar tá?


End file.
